Photo Op
by PeaceLoveAndEli
Summary: Odd takes Aelita out for Christmas. Full of pointless fluff. Pleeeeease review! Enjoy and merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Princess!"

_Wha…?_ Aelita Schaeffer woke up to the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Hey, Odd! What are you doing here so early?" She yawned, glancing at her alarm clock through fatigued eyes. It read 7:00am.

"Well, I couldn't let my super-amazing girlfriend sleep in on her first Christmas since she was materialized, now could I?" He responded, slinging an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Aelita's eyes widened as soon as Odd said "Christmas."

"Oh, my gosh! Today's Christmas? That's my absolute favorite holiday!"

"Well, then, I'm going to personally make sure it's the most magical one you've ever had. For starters, here's your gift." He pulled a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper from under his coat and handed it to the excited pinkette. She tore off the paper to reveal a- you guessed it: pink- digital camera.

"Oh, Odd! I love it!" She threw her arms around his shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, `Lita. Now c'mon. Let's go and put that camera to good use!" The young couple exited Aelita's room and descended the staircase hand in hand.

When Odd and Aelita walked out the doors to the school, they noticed it had been snowing.

"Yay! It's going to be a white Christmas!" Aelita cheered. She released Odd's hand and ran onto the field, twirling as the crystal-like flakes danced down from the sky. Odd chuckled at her action as he walked over to her. When Aelita stopped spinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled her camera out of her pocket. She turned it around to take a picture of herself and Odd.

*_Click!_*

The two teens gazed at the snapshot.

"Great first picture!" Odd said. He pointed to his face in the photo. "Look at me! I am HOT!" Aelita playfully hit his arm with the back of her hand. "Hey!" He went to ruffle his girlfriend's short, pink hair, but she ducked. "I'm going to get you!" Aelita ran in the other direction, towards the woods, but she didn't get far before Odd caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her skinny waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her twice.

"Ah!" Aelita gasped when Odd spun her. Then, realizing she was safe in the arms of her boyfriend, she began to laugh. He set her back down, but didn't move his arms. Aelita leaned into his embrace.

"I'm loving this Christmas so far!" The pinkette stated.

"Oh, it's just getting started!" Odd said, entwining his hand with hers. "We haven't even gotten into town yet!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aelita asked, and with that, they headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita was from the second they stepped foot in the center. Between the lights strung on the trees, the green wreaths on the light posts, and candles in the windows of every shop, it was easily the most beautiful sights she'd ever laid eyes on. Odd noticed her reaction.

"Photo op?" He asked with a smirk.

"Photo op." Aelita took about four careless pictures before she saw the perfect scene. There on the corner, there was a small bakery with a lit tree in the window, a giant wreath on the door, and a layer of snow blanketing the awning. She raised her camera toward the small building and snapped the photo. Odd glanced at the shot over her shoulder.

"Wow! Who knew you were so good with a camera?" She blushed at his comment. "What do you say we go in there for a bite to eat?"

"I didn't bring any money."

"Don't worry about it." He led her into the shop.

The two lovebirds were blasted with the smell of cookie dough as soon as they walked in. The bells on the door jingled, getting the attention of the young girl behind the counter.

"What can I get 'cha?" The cheery brunette asked. She was dressed as an elf.

"Hey. Can we get four gingerbread cookies and two mugs of cocoa?" Odd ordered.

"Sure thing! Go on and take a seat. I'll bring `em right out!" She disappeared into the back room. Odd and Aelita sat down at the two-person booth by the window.

Within five minutes, they were chowing down on the biggest gingerbread cookies they'd ever seen and sipping hot cocoa from mugs with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"Hey, `Lita, you've got a cocoa-stache!" Odd informed his girlfriend, a sweet plan running through his head like visions of sugarplums.

"Oh, I do?" The clueless girl asked, reaching for a napkin. Odd placed his hand on hers before she could lift it.

"Here. I got it." Odd leaned over the table, and Aelita found herself leaning in as well. Their lips met and they held the kiss for a few seconds. When the couple parted, they looked each other in the eye and, both of them with a smirk on their face, said, "Best Christmas ever!"

When every last drop of cocoa had been sipped and nothing but a few crumbs remained on the plate, Odd went up to the girl behind the counter and handed her a $10 bill. She accepted it and gave him his change. He said a quick "happy holidays" and walked over to Aelita, slinging his arm around her shoulders, and they walked out the door.

"So, where should we go now?" Odd asked, turning to face Aelita.

"Hmmm…" She thought for a second. "Do you want to go walk in the park? I don't want you to spend any more money on me."

"Princess, I'd spend all the money in the world on you. But, yeah, that's a great idea." Odd replied, and they headed for the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours, twenty seven pictures, and three kisses later, Odd and Aelita were still having the time of their lives.

"Hey, Princess!" Odd called from up in a snow-covered tree. "Take a pic of me!" Aelita aimed the camera at him, and he flipped over so he was hanging from the tree, his legs bent over a branch. He flashed peace signs with both hands and Aelita took the photo, giggling at her ridiculously spontaneous boyfriend. Odd pulled himself back onto the branch and jumped off, landing with a _thud. _

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked.

"No prob!" Odd replied. He walked back over to Aelita.

_Break-break-break-dance! Break-break-break dance! Break-break-break dance here we go-o-o! _Odd's cell phone rang.

"You seriously set that as your ringtone?" Aelita laughed.

"Of course I did!" Odd flipped his mobile open. "Hello? ... Hey Ulrich… We're in the woods… Kay, we'll be there in a sec! See you!" Odd hung up.

"Christmas party at Yumi's house!" He informed Aelita.

"Sweet!" The two began the walk to Yumi's house.

…...

Odd and Aelita walked into the Ishiyama residence to find their three best friends dancing to Christmas music (The _Twisted Christmas_ album from Twisted Sister. Regular Christmas music is too slow for a party.) Ulrich noticed them and walked over to the door.

"`Sup, guys?" He greeted them, fist-bumping Odd and hugging Aelita. "Yumi really knows how to throw a party!"

"It sure looks like it!" Aelita agreed. Ulrich moved to the side to let them in.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Yumi said to Odd and Aelita when they approached her. They both blushed. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'd love water." Aelita responded.

"How about you, Odd? And _nothing alcoholic!_" She emphasized, knowing he would make a joke about that.

"Damn…" He fake-pouted. Yumi rolled her eyes and went to get their waters.

A few hours later, the five teens were sprawled out all over the living room watching _Elf_. Ulrich was on the floor leaning against the couch with his legs straight out. His arm was resting gently on Yumi's waist. She was lying on the floor, her head in her boyfriend's lap. Jeremie was laying on the loveseat, his legs dangling over the armrest. Odd was lying on the bigger couch, pressed up against the back of it because Aelita was lying in front of him. He had one arm draped over her so is had hung in front of the couch.

_I'm singing! I'm in a store and I'm singing! I'm in a store, AND I'M SINGING! _The Lyoko warriors began laughing hysterically.

"That's my favorite part!" Yumi managed to get out.

"Mine too!" Ulrich agreed.

"Nah, it doesn't beat the song he sings to his dad!" Odd argued, starting a whole new chorus of laughter.

"_I… I'm here with my dad. And we've never met. And he wants me to sing him a song!" _Yumi began and the rest joined in._ "Um… I was adopted, but you didn't know I was born. But I'm here now! I found you, Daddy! And guess what?" _Aelita and Odd pointed to each other, and Yumi and Ulrich copied their action. _"I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOUUUUU!_" They finished the song, laughing even harder than they did before.

After a few hours, many laughs, and at least two kisses for each couple, the movie was over. It was now 8:00pm, and Yumi's parents wanted all of the teens out of the house. Everyone reluctantly rose from their positions. Well, everyone except Odd and Aelita.

"Aw, would you look at that! How cute!" Yumi smirked, motioning towards her best friends, who had fallen asleep. Odd's hand was still wrapped protectively around his princess's waist and she was using his chest as a pillow. Yumi snatched the digital camera from Aelita's pocket and snapped a photo of them. How could she resist? It was the perfect photo op, and it would make wonderful blackmail if they ever needed it (not that Yumi would ever do that… *note sarcasm*) She slipped the camera back in Aelita's pocket and Ulrich shook Odd's shoulder.

"Dude, wake up."

"Mmmmh… I love you too, Aelita… Oh, it's a beautiful unicorn! That's the best Kwanzaa present ever! Thank you, Obama!" The half-asleep teen mumbled. The rest of the group giggled quietly, as not to wake Aelita.

"Odd!" Ulrich whisper-yelled (don't ask). He slapped his friend's arm. Odd's eyes shot open.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed that he had been woken up. Odd's sour mood dissolved quickly, however, when he looked down to see the sleeping face of his angel, her soft pink hair falling in her face. He gently removed himself from her side so he wouldn't disturb her slumber.

"Hey, Odd, I hate to ruin your moment, but my parents are going to kill me if you guys aren't gone in five seconds." Yumi interrupted.

"No prob, Yumes." Odd replied, getting to his feet. Aelita rolled over onto her back. "She looks so beautiful when she's asleep…"

"I feel so bad about having to wake her up." Yumi said, but Odd shrugged off her comment.

"Don't worry. She doesn't have to." Odd then slipped one arm underneath Aelita's neck, and the other beneath her legs. He lifted the young girl and pressed her against his chest. She didn't show any sign of being disturbed, so he shifted her slightly and walked to the door. "Thanks, Yumi." He whispered. "Great party." Yumi nodded, not wanting to make even the slightest sound, even though she knew her best friend was already out like a light. She waved to Odd and he began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Yumi whispered before Odd left. He gave her a puzzled look. She pointed towards the ceiling.

"How did I not see that coming?" Odd asked himself, for when he looked up, there was mistletoe hanging right above him and Aelita. Yumi walked over and took Aelita's camera out of her pocket once more. She backed away and took a photo of Odd kissing Aelita under the mistletoe, Aelita sleeping soundly in Odd's arms. She put the camera back in its place, and Odd walked out the door.

….

After making sure that Jim had already made his rounds, Odd carried Aelita back into Kadic. He carefully opened the door to his princess's castle (well… dorm…) and set her down on her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Odd headed for the door and shut off the lights as a smile crept its way onto Aelita's lips.


End file.
